It Wasn't Me
by PurplePrincessArticha20
Summary: An A/U. Yamcha dies in the mountain area, round the time Vegeta told Bulma he was going to a mountain area. Did Vegeta really kill Yamcha? How will Vegeta take being accused for a whole year? ONE-SHOT. Before Buu Saga, no Saiyaman Saga either. Goku is alive.


**Mostly throughout the story, it's Vegeta's P.O.V. **_**Italic**_** writing will show when it's someone else.**

**So this is a little different to normal B/V fics. Mainly because it's not that " Do Vegeta and Bulma have a thing?" type of thing( hehe). And don't worry, Yamcha lovers out there. Yamcha doesn't have a bad rep here ( Vegeta's insults are just Vegeta's insults). Apart from the fact he dies... well he needed to! I don't own DBZ.**

I exit the gravity room, or rather, what's left of it. I pretty much fucked it up. Heh, Bulma will be _so _happy to fix it the fifth time this week. It'll probably be in a day or so, so I'll go to the mountains this afternoon. It's round 3, so I can change and shower and have another 3 hours of training before dinner. I'm walking through the corridor when-" Dad! Daddeee!"

" Hey brat. Fuck off."

" You have to put a dollar in the cookie jar!"

" Do I look like I even use money?" I growl at the child. I know he's my own flesh and blood, but I just wanna smack him everyday just for wanting to talk to me. And aren't cookie jars for cookies?" What? Just tell me what you wanted to say, you're ruining my schedule."

"I was just wondering if-"

" No. Go ask your mother."

" But you didn't let me finish!"

" Too bad! Now beat it kid!" Trunks walks off, sulking. Mumbling some bullshit. I don't give a fuck. He always bothers me at the wrong time. It's always something stupid anyways. I walk into the block, to find the woman, humming while she washes the dishes. " Hey Vegeta."

" Whatever."

" Where are you going?"

" To candy land. " I reply sarcastically. " Aw fine. Don't tell me. But I don't want to find out you and Yamcha had yet_ another_ fight over me."  
" Woman, you favour yourself too much. I just think he's a dick. But if you were the cause of our fight..." I stop at the bottom of the stairs, and turn to look at her. " I've already won." She rolls her eyes, but there's a big smile on her face.

-Me-

I've washed, and dressed in some fresh saiyan armour. I still wonder how Bulma could create something similar to my armour, with Earth materials. It isn't as elastic as my original armour, but that won't be a problem since that fat tub of lard cut off my tail. Carrying on, I pull on my boots and walk straight out, past Bulma, who stops me. She's fuming for some reason. " Vegeta! You broke the gravity machine AGAIN! You just expect me to fix it?!"

" ...Yup."

" Why the hell should I do that?!"

" Because I might say thank you to you in more than just one way..." I say, smirking. She blushes a bit, trying not to look at my armour. I know what she thinks of my body in my everyday armour. Which is perverted, in my opinion. She glared at me. " Don't try and distract me! I'm still angry! What about Trunks? You really upset him! He wanted you to take part in the annual father's race he heard about in East City. You didn't even give him a fucking chance Vegeta! You should be ashamed!"

" You seriously think I would take part in a race for weaklings? Ha! Don't make me laugh. I'm going to the mountains for a few hours. Don't wait up." I say casually, before flying out the window.

-Me-

I search the horizon, to see Yamcha and his freaky cat thingy doing something. They call _that,_ spurring? I feel sorry for their pathetic lives. I guess I'm not training here then. I soar through the air, above them. They did not notice me. Probably because I'm hiding my power level. I'm just gonna keep flying over to the other side of the world. I don't mix with weaklings.

Okay, here I am, on the outskirts of East City. I see a banner for that race while going over the city. One of them has won four years in a row. Such a title is a joke. I could run 26 miles in a second flat. I reach a nice mountain area. This will fit my needs. I think I'll start working on my kicks.

-Me-

I'm surprised. I haven't so much as gotten a scratch on myself, let alone broken my armour. I feel a little stronger too. Just a little. But a little more strength adds to my goal of destroying Kakkorot. Oh yes, Kakkorot. When I get my hands on you...

I later enter the house, to see Bulma crying. Crying her eyes out. I wanna scratch them out myself. She cries over the littlest things. Humans. " Woman your makeup is running. I don't even see why you'd wear makeup if it always gets messed up." She looks at me, and I think her eyes flashed red for a nanosecond. " You...You monster! I told you, not to do it! But you did! How could you?!"

" How could I what? I didn't do anything!"

" I know you guys weren't the best of friends, but you couldn't leave him alone, not even for me!"

" WHO are you talking about?"

" Don't act like you don't know! YOU KILLED YAMCHA!" I take a step back, I'm shocked. Me? Kill desert boy? ( Don't ask me how I know) I would never- okay, that's a lie. I would, but there isn't really any point. Why would I, the Prince of all Saiyans, waste my time getting my boots dirty because of a simpleton? " Woman, what nonsense are you spouting?"

" Nonsense? You call this nonsense? Yamcha was found dead by Krillin, after you had gone out to the mountain area! He was beaten up badly too! Now tell me what I'm saying is nonsense Vegeta!" I think about this. " I didn't do it Bulma. I didn't." She looks at me with swollen eyes. I said her name. " Well we'll see what all the other Z fighters think about this." She ran out, to probably get a phone. I can't believe I'm being accused for a crime I didn't commit. About that arsehole! I don't even acknowledge his existence that much to kill him!

-Me-

" Dad..." I'm standing on the balcony, thinking things through when my son decides to break the silence I wanted. Wrong time, once again. " What the hell do you want boy?"

" Mum says you killed Mr Yamcha, is that true?"

" No, Trunks, it's not. Your mother just thinks so. I don't know how Yamcha died."

" Well, mum might not believe you, but I do." I turn my head down towards the boy. He's smiling up at me. " Why would you believe me and not your mother?"

" Because I've never seen you lie, well not much. And mum lies a lot. Sometimes she calls herself fat or the most beautiful woman in the universe. I don't think that's true."

" Boy, you wouldn't be alive if your mother heard that. I like your style kid." I smirked at him. " I can smell dinner, let's go dad!" I roll my eyes. Dinner's tasty, not exciting.

Dinner smells good. Really good. Too good. I would never tell her, but her cooking isn't her mother's cooking. But I sense she really put an effort into it. Why so much effort? I smell a fight." No! No dinner for you!"

" What? You can't do that! What's a saiyan supposed to do without meat in his stomach?!"

" Starve to death! Then maybe you could meet Yamcha in Other World and apologise for being a prick!"

" Cookie jar!" Trunks shouts, stopping the fight I'm having with the woman. " Later, Trunks. Here, you can have more food today. There's more than usual, since we're only eating for _2._"

" Woman you are being unreasonable-"

" Me? Unreasonable? What about all the pain you've caused? And you won't even admit what everyone already knows? Because of that forest fire weeks ago, it'll be a whole year before we can revive Yamcha with the dragon balls! You make me sick!" She screams at me, her eyes are full of hatred. I stare at her, my eyes widening. Could it be? Could she still have intimate feelings for Yamcha? Has she just been dragging me along just because of Trunks? Nah, she's just sad, but even I don't fully believe that." Then, don't expect me to come back in the morning. I can't stand being looked down upon like this any longer."

" Well fine then! Leave and don't come back either!"

" Fine! I'll do that!"

" Go do that!"

" FINE I WILL!" I punch a deep hole in wall out of pure anger. This is injustice on so many levels.

-Me-

I've packed my armour and several identical ones in a capsule. That's all I really need right now. I'm about to leave when Trunks and Bulma's mother comes out. " Dad, I don't want you to leave the planet!"

" I'm not. I taught you how to sense energy and fly. You can find me anytime if you're really bored with this godforsaken place." He nods quietly, but his shoulders are slumped. I'd never thought he would miss me that much. Bulma's mother straight away just hugs me, and won't let go. God she's weird. " Aw, Vegeta! I don't want you to go either! I've really admired you ever since you came here. But I guess it's not really my choice! Here's a leaving present," She finally lets go( thank god!) and gives me a large container. " I know you didn't have dinner, so I made you a picnic that can last you a whole day! I put it back in a capsule with the other 3." She smiles and gives me a now full capsule. When the hell did she find out I was leaving, and make enough food to last me 4 days in 15 minutes? I hastily take it and fly off. I look down from the air. Bulma had just left a building, and sees me leaving, no emotion on her face. Like I care if she wasn't sad that I was leaving. Really, I don't give a fuck.

_3 days later_

Well, Mrs. Briefs was right about each container lasting a day. It won't matter when the food runs out; I know how to hunt. Used to do it when I was purging planets with Nappa and Radditz. Mostly because Frieza thought it was funny when Zarbon "accidentally" blew up all our food. Zarbon dying in my memory makes me smile, a whole heck of a lot. I dump my face in a river I find, and then train a bit. Punching the air stops me from punching a person. I decide to meditate, calm my mind.

I stop meditating and lay on the grass, to look up at the sky. Someone, no some people are coming towards me. Baldy...Three-eyed freak, Namekian, Kakkorot and his first brat. Just great. Well I'm not moving from my spot. I'm comfortable here. 5 pairs of feet land, surrounding me. " You guys weren't invited here."

" Vegeta. I have forgiven you for so many things," I'm not looking at Kakkorot, but I can tell he must have fists right now. " But when you mess with my friends, I can't forget that."

" I didn't kill the fool, okay? So piss off. This intervention is completely pointless." I reply. " You can't lie about this, Vegeta! The evidence is clear!" Tien shouted down at me. I don't even know him that well. Apart from the fact that Nappa killed him. Wrong time to smile. " Why are you smiling? Puar won't stop crying! And won't tell us anything! I don't find this matter funny at all!" Gohan sneers at me. The nerve. I still can't figure out if Puar's a male or a female. I'm not gonna ask. I asked that same question to Frieza when I was a boy, and that's the biggest scar on my body. " There's also the fact that you tend to fight with Yamcha, well you used to. I guess you won the last fight permanently." Piccolo said, calmly. " I should of killed you when I had the chance!" Krillin said. Big mouth on him. I know he talks about me behind my back. He only has the courage to say that because the others are here. I'll beat him up when this is all said and done. " Guys, I want to talk to Vegeta alone, please?" I can tell he's calmer. I'm not looking at any of them. Only the sky, the only thing that doesn't hate me right now. I feel the others leave, and Kakkorot lay down next to me. Personal space is suddenly really important to me to me right now." What do you want, Kakkorot? You wanna tell me I'm a disgrace? Bulma already did that."

" No. I realised, I don't know your side of the story."

" What's to tell? I told Bulma I was going to the mountains. I saw Yamcha, so I went to the other side of the planet to AVOID him. I come back and Bulma says I killed him. She told you I killed him, right?"

" Yeah."

" Exactly." I fold my arms and growled. " Then she kicks me out for something I didn't even do. I don't know why I didn't just leave this mudball when I had the chance." I wait for a reply, but nothing comes. " Well? Aren't you gonna say anything?"

" I believe you."

" What did you just say?"  
" I said I believe you. To be honest, I can't really say you killed Yamcha if you weren't there when it happened. And I'm guessing you're wearing the same armour you had only today, which is a little dirty, but not bloody. You couldn't of killed Yamcha without getting _something _on you."

" This is marvellous. The person I hate the most believes me, but my own wife doesn't." Now he really doesn't have a response. Of course he doesn't know why. We both sit up. " Give Bulma time. After a year, everything will be clear as day." Goku says, then blasts off, probably to the others. Let's see...I have 32 copies of my armour, about 12 months and 1 more container of food. This will be a breeze.

_2 months later: Capsule Corp ; Bulma's P.O.V._

I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. It's his fault I'm living like this. I wish he never came to Earth. I wish I never invited him to Capsule Corp. I wish we didn't have that night together... No, I don't regret that. Trunks will forever be my son. But I still hate him. Oh, why did Vegeta have to do this?

Trunks has become a lot quieter these months. He goes out a lot on his own too. I don't worry, much. He seems to be taking Vegeta being gone really well. Shows how bad a father Vegeta was. I should do something nice for Trunks later. I'm currently sitting on the couch, chatting to Chichi on the phone. " I always thought Vegeta was dodgy. Always looked like he would strike you at any moment. And he was a universal murderer until he came to Earth. I'm surprised he's managed not to kill someone for so long. I guess it's just his nature to be cold-blooded."

" Yeah..." I say. I couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at Chichi for saying that. I guess she wasn't really happy for me when I was having Vegeta's baby. But, I think she's just trying to console me." You know Goku told me he doesn't think Vegeta did it. I really don't know why. Vegeta probably twisted my poor Goku's brain with his mind games. Argh, I wanna find Vegeta and hit him on the head with my pan." I just agree and hang up. Chichi needs to stop bitching. I married him, not her.

-Me-

I hear Trunks come in through the door. " Trunks honey? I made lunch for you-" Trunks has a big cut on his cheek. " My baby! What happened?"

" I cut myself."

" I can see that! How did this happen?" I examine his cheek, and the rest of his body. He's holding something. Before he reacts, I snatch it out. It's a glove, a long white glove for an adult. " Please don't tell me you've been visiting your father all this time!"

" He's my dad! I need him in my life! You can't just send him away!" I glare at Trunks. " Did he tell you he used to kill people for a living? Slaughter whole planets?"

" No..."

" He looked children straight in the eye, children the same age as you, and blew them to bits. That's who he is."

" Yeah, well he isn't like that now and he didn't kill Mr Yamcha!"

" Yes he did!"

" Mum, I don't get why you don't believe him!"

" Because!"

" Because you love Yamcha and not dad?" I'm shocked. How could my own son say that? " That's not true!"

" But you don't believe dad and you've been mourning over Yamcha for ages, when the dragon balls exist!"

" Because my friend died! Trunks, you just don't understand how dangerous your father is."

" But you do, and you still married him! You had me!"

" Yeah well that was a MISTAKE!" I cover my mouth quickly. That's not what I meant. Trunks looked hurt, almost in tears. " Please, Trunks-" I want to touch his face, but he slaps it away. " No! Obviously you wish I was never born! Don't even think about knocking on my door, because I'm never opening it ever again!" He runs out then, and I collapse onto my knees. Vegeta, this is your entire fault.

_10 months later: Dragon Balls revived; Goku's P.O.V._

Today's the day! Finally we can clean up this misunderstanding. I think, no I know Yamcha will tell us Vegeta did NOT kill him. Then Bulma will let Vegeta back in CC and I can swipe some cookies from Chichi. Yeah, this'll be a breeze. I put on my boots and walk out of the bedroom door. " Dad! Can I come too?"

" I'm sorry Goten, this is for big people only."

" I am big! And Trunks is going!"

" He's older."

" Aw!" Goten sulks. I would be sad too if I was left out. " Can I go play with Icarus?"

" Um, okay, but Icarus is very big and fragile, so be careful."

" Yipee!" Goten races out the door, and over the mountains. " Need to teach him how to fly someday." I love how Gohan named the other dinosaur Goten found " Icarus II" He really did love that dinosaur. I feel bad now for wanting to eat him once. It was a hot day.

" Goku, you have to help me with housework, later, understand?" Chichi tells me as she comes from the kitchen. " Yeah okay."

" No I mean it Goku! Every time you sneak out to train! I am not having it today, you got that?! I talk with Bulma now and again, and even Vegeta did_ something_ now and again!"

" Why do you keep comparing him to me?"

" Because!... I still think about trading husbands. I'll tell Bulma about that someday."

" Ah, you're such a kidder Chichi!"

" Yeah. Well one day I'll make it happen." She smiles sweetly at me. I smile back. I think I'm missing something.

-Me-

I search around. Where is he? ... There! I pinpoint Vegeta's ki and IT to his area. He's punching the air, staying up on his toes too. " Hey Vegeta!"

" Fuck you." I'm gonna completely ignore that like usual. " The dragon balls have been revived."

"Yipee." He says sarcastically. He hasn't even turned to look at me. " Don't you know what this means? You can clear your name!"

" I'd rather step in dog's shit."

" C'mon Vegeta! Don't you wanna be at home with Bulma?"

" I don't have a home. And I don't know who this Bulma is, but she sounds like a bitch." Now he's trying to forget Bulma! Why are they doing this to themselves? " What about Trunks?"

" He's different. He actually believes me when I say something, not mourning over a dead ex like he won't come back."

" What do you mean?"

" Can't you see it? Are you that thick?! She still has a thing for Yamcha."

" Aw, c'mon! They fell out a long time ago."

" Yeah right." I didn't know that's how Vegeta felt about Bulma. He does love her in his own way. But I'm sure nothing's going on between Bulma and Yamcha...right?

" Vegeta, all we have to do is revive Yamcha and he can clear you."

" I hate Yamcha. Yamcha hates me. What makes you think he won't just go along with it?" I thought about this. I know Yamcha doesn't like Vegeta but... " Vegeta, he doesn't have a dark mind like you."

" Don't flatter me Kakkorot. Fine. I'll go. I'm not promising anything." I smiled. Time for a happy ending.

-Me-

Everyone's here. Everyone is very serious, so I'm being serious too. It's quiet, except for Puar's sniffles. I realise Bulma's glaring daggers at Vegeta, like Tien ( Tien cares that much?) and so on. If it was me, I would of turned red and just felt uncomfortable. But not Vegeta. He just smirked. Maybe it gives him good memories of when he was with Frieza? But I don't see how he could have good memories as Frieza as your lord. Trunks is next to me, and he tugs my arm. " Mr Goku?"

" Yeeeesss?"

" I've never seen a dragon before."

" Ah, don't worry! He may be big, but he's really nice!" I pat the kid on the head. " Who's calling him out?" Krillin finally asks. " I will." Bulma says, coldly. Why's she angry at the balls? I don't like what I just said.

She walks forward, and I think she tried to nudge Vegeta by the shoulder, who was near the front, but he's a brick wall, so Bulma flinches a little as she passes. " Dragon I call you forth, Shenron, ARISE!" For a second, complete silence, then an explosion of light and the dragon's body shoots up high into the air. I keep forgetting how large he is. " You may ask for 2 wishes and I may grant them. What is your first wish?"

" Can you revive Yamcha, please?" Bulma asks. " Your wish is granted." The dragon lets out a noise. Something like a focused growl. Everyone waits in anticipation. And yay! There's Yamcha! " What is your second wish?"

" Um, nothing. So like, kick rocks dude." Trunks says to the dragon. The dragon just stares at him. " What is your second wish?!"

" Bookmark it!" Wow. He gained more confidence than I'd of thought. Of course, he's Vegeta's kid. " Can you save the wish for another day?" Krillin says, trying to hide Trunks from Shenron's view. " Half a year it shall be. I bid you farewell." Pof, well not pof, but Shenron did go back in a flash. The dragon balls spread across the world. I turned to see Bulma hugging Yamcha, tight. " Oh Yamcha! I'm so sorry! I should have known Vegeta would kill you some day! I should have stopped him that morning, a year ago! I don't know why I didn't use my brain!..." She carries on, blah, blah. Women always do that, crying and talking hours on end. I look towards Vegeta. He has no emotion on his face, but I can just...feel that he's hurt by the scene. Besides, everyone else is finding this weird too. Bulma's hugging him in such a... a_ way_ you can't ignore it. Even Yamcha's surprised. He pulls Bulma off him. " Vegeta, kill me? What?"

" Vegeta killed you! I'm so sorry!"

" No seriously Bulma. What made you think he killed me...? Didn't Puar tell you guys what happened?" Oh, that's right! Puar! Puar runs up(flies) to Yamcha and hugs him. " Oh Yamcha don't ever do that again!"

" Do what?" Bulma asks. The big revealing! I smile at Vegeta, who just scowls. " I was training, decided to use my ki, and I wasn't watching it, I thought it disappeared hours ago. I guess I gave it too much speed and power, because it did a cycle and came hurling towards me an hour later. Other World is pretty nice though."

" So Vegeta didn't kill you?"

" No!" Yamcha chuckles. Bulma walks over to Vegeta, and stares up and him, a sad smile on her face. His whole face is cold, and his eyes don't have anything in them. " I'm so, so, SO sorry Vegeta!"

" And that word makes me feel so much better." He sneers at her, then blasts off into the distance. Bulma falls on the ground, due to Vegeta's sudden leave. She looks down at the floor, and starts crying. Sad tears this time. Oh, C'MON!

_5 days later: An awaited happy ending( kinda); Vegeta's P.O.V._

It's him again. Why won't Kakkorot just leave me alone? " Vegeta! Bulma's still crying. In her workplace! She's disrupting the market thingy."

" Not my problem."

" Please Vegeta. She needs you."

" No, she doesn't. She's the one who kicked me out, remember?"

" Yes, but she wants you back now. Why won't you just come back with me?" I pinch the bridge of my nose. Boy, he's annoying. Gets on my last nerve. " You are certainly persistent Kakkorot. Now, go away."

" You didn't answer my question, Vegeta." So I totally avoided it. I can do that. I don't want to tell him. But he doesn't get that from the look I give him, does he? I fold my arms and turn around. " I don't have to explain anything to you."

" Okay, you don't. But I can't help you if you don't give me something to work with-"

" I can't stand it. I can't stand it that she... Ugh, why am I talking to you?" I start walking away, but the idiot decides to walk with me, like I want him there. " God, Kakkorot. We weren't joined at the hip."

" I know that of course. C'mon, what were you about to say?"

" Well...uh..." I've been speechless out of battle. It's unthinkable words can leave me like this. I guess, I should say something. I sigh, and stop. I'm not going to look at him. Just look forward, don't let him see. " I can't stand it that she still has feelings for him. She always says I'm her only one. She lied. She still thinks of Yamcha and she knows it. I can't go back knowing that. I'd rather leave forever."

" ..." I get no response. I knew he wouldn't understand. " I think... I think Bulma just had mixed feelings. Her former boyfriend had died, she thought you killed him, maybe memories came back. Maybe about when she was happy with Yamcha, and when she first met you, you know?"

" I know." I never thought I'd EVER say this, but the moron might be right. Now I wanna rip him to pieces for making me admit that. "So I can't persuade you to come back. At least talk with Bulma, get everything in the open, please?"

" Okay, one question first."

" What?"

" Why do you want to help me so badly? I'm sure you know, I do not like you. I hate you. I despise you. The very look of you, makes me spit in disgust. So, why?"

" That's what friends do!"

" I'm not your friend."

" Sure Vegeta, sure."

**Full stop. That's how I'm ending it. This was a lot longer than I wanted it to be. It's a ONE-SHOT ( mentioned in summary), so don't be expecting another chapter. I got other stories I'm working on, one on it's 15 chapter, the other only on the second chapter which I've completely IGNORED for the past weeks. I only wanted to post one chapter anyways, finish my first story. Be expecting more ONE-SHOTS from me. The next one will be a Gohan x Videl!**


End file.
